


Last Few Seconds...

by herstorybooks



Category: Ashes to Ashes (UK TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, I mean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S01E03, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, galex, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: What if Gene had answered Alex honestly? What if he didn’t leave her on her own to end up with some Thatcherite wanker?
Relationships: Alex Drake/Gene Hunt
Kudos: 7





	Last Few Seconds...

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know I’m not the only one who still watches and adores this show, more specifically, adores Gene Hunt and Alex Drake! Even though I have a jam-packed writing schedule for another fandom, I watch A2A and LoM daily, and finally gave in to the writing bugs that have been crawling around my head! So here we go! A (hopefully) long series of one!shots based around the ‘what if's' of each episode. I’m starting with a fave of mine. ‘What if Gene had answered Alex when she asked him “what would you do? Last few seconds on life, anything you wanted?” PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE submit your own ‘what if’s’ in the comments, for inspiration! Let’s go!

“A proper punch?” Shaz asked in disbelief as she followed Ray into Luigi’s.

“Yeah! She’s Joe Bugner in a frock!” Chris exclaimed with his own disbelief as he took the menu Shaz offered him.

“Hey, the Guv should be careful or she’ll have him wrapped around her little finger,” Ray added as he marched his way through the restaurant, glancing back briefly to see the topic of conversation enter the building.

“You should get help,” Gene grumbled as he followed Alex into Luigi’s. They both took a menu each as they took their place on stools at the bar.

“Yeah, and you should get some manners.” She retorted, adjusting to sit on the stool more comfortably. “Bitch?” She repeated with a cocked eyebrow.

“It was hardly worth a smack in the chops.”

“It could have been worse, I could have aimed far lower,” Alex murmured as she looked down to study the menu. Gene tapped his fingers and raised his eyebrows as he tried to figure out if he’d managed a lucky escape or a missed opportunity. The idea of Alex having her hand anywhere near his nether regions was a thought he would happily store away in his mind for later. “So, am I forgiven?” Alex asked, looking up at his expectant face.

“I’ll let you know when I can feel my gob.”

“I was right though,” Gene rolled his eyes and looked back down at the menu, she was about to go on some sort of ‘holier than thou’ rampage. “Any woman who walks into your station deserves to be treated equally, sex worker or not.”

“Sex worker?” Gene scoffed. “You talk about them as though they’re your mates. I would’ve thought your sort was more the old, um, Pimms on the lawn brigade.”

“Yeah, course they are,” Alex replied sarcastically as Luigi wandered over to them at the bar. Alex smiled fondly, without even needing to ask, the older man presented them both with a pint of beer and a glass of red wine. He probably sensed the argument before they walked down the stairs. In hope of subduing the fight, even the slightest, he carried over their usual drinks and scurried away.

“You know,” a thought crossed Gene’s mind as he leaned forward to rest on his elbow, getting closer to Alex as she sipped her wine. “I bet you’ve got the names of a couple minor royals in your address book, haven’t you? I bet you’re on first name terms with them Armstrong-Joneses?”

“Sorry no,” Alex chuckled, leaning forward to rest her head on her hand. “No, no mates to speak of. Not anymore.” Gene could see he’d accidentally struck a chord, and it showed on Alex’s face. She took large gulps of her wine and settled in for a night of drinking, not glancing at the food menu again that night.

.

.

A couple of hours had passed, and many glasses of wine had been consumed. Gene leaned back in his chair, having moved on to share the dark bottles of red with his esteemed lady college. He’d drank almost as much as her. Well, it would have been rude not to, considering he accidentally caused the sudden sadness in her voice that made her urge the warm comfort of a wine bottle.

Alex had lost count of the glasses she and Gene had consumed. She currently found her mind and eyes blissfully hazey as she rested her head on her hand. Half a glass of wine, lazily sitting between the fingers of her spare hand. She sighed heavily, thinking of the mates she no longer had to call upon. She never had a long list of friends, being a mother and a detective left little room for socializing. But she did have the odd colleague or friend she could call upon for special occasions. She had Evan and Molly and to keep her company and bring smiles to her face. Now, who did she have? She was alone and she felt it. She looked over the rim of her glass to the man sitting before her, his dark stare studied her and measuring how drunk she in fact was.

“Tell me, do you ever get lonely, Gene?” The block between her thoughts and mouth was taking a break as Alex lifted the pitch off her voice, posing an innocent question towards the mysterious man she found herself companioned with.

“The Gene Genie, lonely?” He shook his head with a brief twitch, his eyes averting Alex’s and looking down at the glass in his hands. “Too busy clearing the streets of Cockney filth and scum to get lonely.” Alex looked at him, a gentle knowing smirk on her lips. He might not like it, but she saw through him. She knew a lonely soul when she saw one. Sure, he had Chris and Ray. But they were his loyal subordinates. He had to be strong for them, a rock with no weakness. That left little room for opening up. His own wife was long gone, back in Manchester after a quick and effortless divorce. And then there was the gaping hole that was Sam Taylor, the first real friend he’d had for a long time. Now that space has left a void. “Sometimes,” Gene admitted, sighing heavily and moving to lean forward, face close to Alex’s. “And if I ever hear you repeat that, I will have to stamp on your pretty little head.” Alex grinned as he moved closer, throwing in a joke to try and dismiss the brief and fleeting moment of intimacy he allowed her to have. She breathed in, leaning in closer to whisper her wandering thoughts.

“Why can’t I just enjoy the last few seconds of life? I mean, it doesn’t all have to be about pain, does it?”

“No,” Gene said quietly, shaking his head gently. His drunk mind caught up with him as he realized he wasn’t quite sure she was on about. He just felt compelled to agree with her. “What doesn’t?” Alex narrowed her eyes to really look at Gene sitting in front of her. She could feel him trying to comfort her, in whatever way Gene Hunt comforted people. She felt her stomach go soft for a moment. He looked different, the harsh lines on his forehead softening, his pout less fierce and lace of attitude. He was looking at her, it looked like he was caring.

“What would you do, Gene?” Alex decided to dip her toe into the lake that was her drunk impulse.If she was being honest, it was her natural impulse since she arrived in this odd dystopia. It was only now when she felt the lonely ache in her heart and the pull of gravity to the solid man in front of her that she toyed with the idea of listening to it. “Your last few seconds on Earth. Anything you want. Right now.” She leaned in further, watching the pupils of his eyes dilate as the thought went over in his head.

“What anything?” He asked, leaning a little bit closer.

“Anything.”

“Right now?” He continued to prod, she was surely bluffing and was about to make a joke, laugh in his face and pull away.

“Right now.” She repeated. She wasn’t moving away. Gene’s stare betrayed the sensible part of his mind, hiding his desires and thoughts. Her lips with a blushed color looked soft and plump. And he was close enough to lean in and claim them upon his own. What would he do, if these were the last seconds of life he had left? If he knew in just a blink of an eye, it would all be over? He knew what he wanted to do, but would he do it? Would he have the nerve? “Say it,” Alex whispered, leaning in further.

The dizzy drunk-ness of his head overwhelmed Gene’s mind as he looked and saw the pouring eyes of Alex Drake. He’d had this dream before, plenty of times since she appeared in his world. Her looking at him with heated eyes filled with lust, or most realistically rage. If it was ever going to happen, surely it would be in a moment of frustration, designed to make one of them shut up for ten seconds. That was the best he could hope for. It was not realistic to imagine her coming to him for comfort, for tenderness - he wasn’t that lucky. He raised his eyebrow and reset the demeanor of his face.

“I’m drunk. And you’re very drunk.” He reached over, draining the last of Alex’s drink in a brief gulp.

“What are you doing?” She asked, confused when he began collecting his pack of cigarettes and lighter.

“I’m doing the right thing.” He slurred, putting the items into his pocket. “And you should go to bed, Bolly.” He was about to stand up from his stool when Alex grabbed his hand and held it gently on the bar’s wooden surface. Gene frowned as he looked at their linked limbs then up at Alex. He’d expected teary eyes, beg for him to stay, just to keep her company if nothing else. But he swore he saw a dark haze go past her irises as she stood from her stool, hand still keeping his settled on the bar.

“Have another drink.” She told him, raising a hand to signal Luigi and pointing to the Guv’s empty glass. “I’m going to bed. And I’m leaving my door unlocked.” She said in a hushed tone. Suddenly she painted on a bright smile as Luigi appeared before them at the bar. She lifted her hand away from Gene’s and lifted his empty glass.

“Another drink Signora Drake?” Luigi asked politely.

“Not for me, but the Guv will have one more. Goodnight.” She said in a far too innocent tone before turning in her red heels and sauntering off up the stairs and heading for her flat. She didn’t look behind her to check if Gene was watching her, she knew he was. And he knew she knew.

“You have another drink, Seignor Hunt?”

“It seems like it, Luigi.” He replied, eyes still staring at the door Alex had just left through. “Make it a strong one.” He turned back to the Italian man, painting his usual calmed face on, to hide the confusion whirling around his brain.

Luigi placed a double whisky in front of him with a contemplating smile. When Gene failed to even grunt in acknowledgment, Luigi rolled his eyes and moved away, leaving Gene to sip his drink and make sense of the interaction he just had with his DI. Was she serious? She couldn’t be. God knows he’d thought about it, in detail. In various scenarios. The one he often returned to, late at night, was the one he considered most plausible. And even then he had to admit it was far from likely. It would be late at night, he’d be sitting and stewing in his office. Some long draining case, probably a murder, keeping him from relaxing. The lights would be all off, except for his small desk lamp. The team would have disappeared to Luigi’s in a desperate attempt to get away from his foul mood of frustration. All accept Alex. She’d storm into his office, ignoring the dark lighting and closed-door - an obvious sign of wanted privacy. She’d swing open his door in her off-the-shoulder top tucked into those ridiculously tight black jeans. God, he hoped she never tired of wearing those jeans. With her curls bouncing with every angry syllable, she’d rant and rave about his behavior that annoyed her for hundreds of reasons. She’d argue with him about his methods, his theories, and his leadership. Eventually, it would be a screaming match. Him standing in and desperate attempt to gain control of the situation, barking down at her whilst she howled up at him. They’d both round the desk, fighting for the role of intimidator. But they would meet halfway, both standing at the side of the desk, snarling at one another and not realizing how close they had become. And then he’d do it. She’d be going on and on, no signs of stopping for breath, and to simply shut her up, he’d grab her. He’d kiss her in hopes that the shock alone would infuriate her so much she’d have to walk out the room. But she wouldn’t leave. She'd stare up at him angrily when he pulled away, and then something would take over them both. She’d leap up at him, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him down. His hands would latch onto her hips, sliding to cup her arse and pull her against him. The kiss would be filled with teeth and would be a battle for the upper hand. As their lips and tongues tangled with one another, her hands would push away his jacket, throwing it carelessly into the corner of the room, knocking something over most likely. To show his annoyance he’d rip her top from its tucked-in place in her jeans and discard it just as carelessly. Alex’s long delicate hands would tear at his tie, scratch at the buttons on his shirt as he pushed up against the filing cabinet and sucked at the fleshy part of her neck. His hands would roam around her bare mid-drift, slinking up to cup her lace cladded breasts. He could almost hear her moans and whispers.

“guv.” She’d moan.

“Guv!” Alex’s breathy sultry voice turned deep and surprisingly northern. Snapping Gene out of his fantasy as Ray slammed a gentle palm to his back. Gene jolted back to reality and turned to look up his mustached DS. “You alright guv? You were miles away. How’s the chin?”

“Chin?” Ray re-enacted the scene of Alex slapping then punching him viciously in the street and reminded Gene what had started this whole mess in the beginning. “Oh, yeah fine.” He grunted as he downed the rest of his drink. “Better be off.” He said, grabbing his coat and not waiting for Ray’s response or confused stare as Gene rushed out of the building.

.

.

Gene stood outside, resting on his car with a lit cigarette in his hands. Looking up he could see the dim light of Alex’s flat still on. He breathed in the smoky air as he watched her silhouette appear at the window. She looked down at him briefly before reaching for her blinds and pulling them, shielding her from Gene’s view. He could barely make out her face, but he swore he made out the small shape of her pouting lips curling under her teeth for a brief second. “shit.” He grumbled to himself as he threw his cigarette on the ground and pushed away from his car.

True to her word, the door was unlocked. He didn’t even need to turn the handle, simply push the door away from the hinges lightly. She really was making this bad decision a lot easier, wasn’t she? The flat was dark, except for one lamp, barely shining any light in from the living room. He stepped in carefully, hoping his boots wouldn’t make too much noise on the carpeted floor. He shut the door behind him and stepped further into the apartment. When he round the corner she was standing by the window, peaking through the closed blinds. She knew he was there but made no move to acknowledge his presence. Gene took her in. She was wearing that black satin pajama shirt that hovered just below her hip bones. Bare feet and long legs created a long creamy line of her body. As one hand rested on the window, her other held a clear glass of clear liquid.

“Still going strong I see?” Gene said, hoping to show some sort of bravado in this uncertain situation. He chucked his coat on the sofa and waited for her response. He was almost expecting her to turn around, look him up and down in disgust, and demand he left her flat at once. But she didn’t. She turned and showed him her face. Clean of makeup and only wearing a sweet small smile, illuminated in a warm glow.

“It’s water.” She reassured him. She smiled more as he hovered in the apartment, in the limbo of looking unsure of himself, but still trying to look like the strong Manc lion that he was. She stepped away from the window, moving to stand an arm's length away from him. She reached out her arm, offering him the glass of water.

Silently he took it and drank down the remaining liquid. Grunting heavily as he put the glass down on the table, he came to full height and nodded to himself.   
“Last few seconds on earth?” He asked. Alex fought back her grin as she nodded and made one step close. “Anything?” Gene asked again.

“Anything.” Alex stepped forward.

“Right now?”

“Right now.” They both stepped forward, hands still at their sides, but bodies practically touching now. “Say it.” Gene’s hand responded obediently. His fingertips reached out to brush the hem of Alex’s shirt, playing with the satin fabric.

“If I had only a few seconds left on earth.” He said in a low whisper. “I’d peel these clothes off of your skin,” his fingers brushed the skin of Alex’s upper thigh, making her shiver and mouth gently gape open. “I’d lay you down on that sofa.” His other hand moved to the skin along the side of Alex’s ribs as he leaned down to whisper in her eyes. “And I’d take you, again, and again.” Alex could hear the breathy sigh come from her lungs as her spine shivered in anticipation. He was barely touching her, yet he was consuming her entire body.

“that sofa?” She asked shakily. Gene dipped his head to the crook of Alex’s next, his nose and breath skimming along the veins on her throat.

“That sofa, right there.” He repeated, sending hot breath to prickle Alex’s tingling nerves. He retreated to standing upright, looking down at her with heated dark eyes. His hands were still barely touching her, but as he stepped forward, they still manage to guide Alex with him. He walked them around the coffee table until her knees met the fabric of the sofa. Alex looked up with wide eyes as Gene went about stripping the jacket away from his shoulders, tossing it onto the floor, eyes never breaking from hers. Under his stare, Alex fell back onto the sofa, sitting on the edge as Gene looked down at her. His hand lifted from his side and cupped Alex’s cheek softly. Her eyes closed blissfully as his thumb brushed across her face and against her parted lips.She could taste the long traces of tobacco and whiskey against her lips as she fought the temptation to dart her tongue out and test if it was real, or just her imagination.

Her eyes stayed shut, but she could hear, practically feel as Gene moved down to kneel in front of her. With his strong broad hands, he took hold of her knees and parted her legs to open for him. She held back a whimper as Gene moved closer, kneeling between her legs. His hand skimmed up her body, resting on the side of her neck as he dipped further and let his lips hover above hers. Under her closed eyelids, Alex imagined the picture of her and Gene. Of Gene teasing her by holding back their kiss. His lips were close enough she could hear and feel his breath on her mouth. “Do you want me, Alex Drake?” He growled. Alex’s eyes snapped open at his voice and she saw him there. Even kneeling down he towered over her, holding her face in one hand as the other skimmed the skin of her leg. She tilted her head up further, eyes darkening to match the lust in Gene’s.

“I want you, Gene Hunt.” Those were the words Gene Hunt had been waiting to hear since Alex Drake landed in his world in a whirlwind of red and big curls. Now she sat before him, looking up and staring deep into his soul as she said it “I want you.”

Gene’s lips crashed onto Alex’s along with the weight of his body on hers. Her hands clung to the back of his shirt, desperately keeping him close by, between her legs as his lips danced against her and his hands held the sides of her neck firmly. The kiss was intoxicating, stronger than any spirit Alex had ever added to her drink. The smell of cigarettes and whiskey had never been particularly appealing to her, in fact, it had been the opposite. A repellant to her senses. But now all she wanted was more. More smoke, more whisky, more Gene. She felt the slight brush of his stubble as he moved against her, kissing stronger and with more passion than she’d expected. She felt as his hands slid down from her neck, slowly past her breast and along her ribcage. She felt the cool of his skin as his hands dipped under the shirt she was wearing and played with the hem of her underwear. He pulled away from her lips suddenly, making her gasp and groan in resistance. But the lust in his face was enough reassurance that she would soon feel his lips on her soon. He leaned back on his heels, hands still attached to the black cotton of her underwear. She felt the fabric pull away from her skin, guided by Gene’s hands. She lifted her hips to ease the removal and allowed Gene to maneuver her legs, freeing each ankle from the underwear clutches, one at a time.

Gene slowed again. He stared at the masterpiece in front of him. Her cheeks were flushed red as she slumped against the sofa. Her legs were wide open and now there was no fabric blocking him from Alex’s core. She moaned blissfully as his large hands skimmed slowly up her thighs. That sound, the way she arched her back instinctively, was more erotic than any skin magazine or blue video he’d ever come across. He watched in awe as all he did was skim his palm up her thighs, in towards her inner thigh, and out again. She breathed heavily, eyes shut in euphoria.

“Dear God.” Gene heard himself utter in disbelief at the effect he could have on Alex Drake. He cared little for the stroking of his ego and was more mesmerized by the sultry and beauty of Alex in tantalizing bliss. He pushed the hem of her shirt further up, his hand splaying across her stomach and watching her eyes point down to meet his. Suddenly aware of how on display she was, the blush on Alex’s cheeks grew deeper. She watched Gene hover lightly, staring up at her and watching her chest rise and fall. Seeing him so close to her slick center, but not moving in any way, was driving Alex mad. She lifted one of her legs, hooking her ankle to rest on Gene’s shoulder, indicating what it was she truly desired. Alex saw the sly smirk on Gene’s lips before he ducked his head further. Any smart arsed comment she was about to make was wiped from her memory as she felt the heat of Gene’s mouth, the slickness of his tongue as he brushed it over her clit. She gasped loudly, throwing her head back at the intense sensation that rippled over her body. She felt the curvature of Gene’s smile as he heard her body’s response to him. His hand moved to grip tightly to her thigh, keeping her just where he wanted her as he licked and sucked around her sensitive bundles. The tension in her stomach built and built, having Alex panting and moaning. Her hand darted into Gene’s hair, keeping him in place as he hit the perfect spot. As she wriggled underneath his mouth, Gene took his hand from his thighs and teased two fingers around her center, testing to see if her body was truly ready for him.

“Gene!” Alex gasped and begged, feeling the tease off his fingertips. Gene didn’t need telling twice, but he loved the sound of his name on Alex’s lips. He kept his fingers on the edge, painfully keeping what she wanted just out of reach until she called his name again. “Gene… I’m begging you…” he heard her gasp between breaths. Finally, he fulfilled her wishes, entering her slowly and feeling her clench around him. He’d been with his fair share of women before, he’d even gone down on them just like this, but he’d never taken such satisfaction as he did right now. Hearing Alex beg and pant his name was like he was officially entitled to call himself a man, a successful lover. Other women calling his name did only superficial things to his body. But right now, with his tongue on her folds, her core tight around his hand, gaining no physical pleasure himself but giving it all to the woman open-legged above him - he felt like a man. “Oh God…” Alex’s moans were growing louder, her hips buckling more ferociously under Gene. Her leg fell from his shoulder as both her hands now gripped in his blonde main. “Gene…” she purred. “I’m gonna…gonna…” Gene crooked his fingers slightly, keeping the motion of his tongue in the same rhythmic movement, her body urging him on. “Gene!” She called out his name as her body convulsed forward. She leaned forward, burying his face further into her as she cried and ride out the orgasm that washed over. Gene welcomed the tension as the explosion went on inside of Alex, she held him tightly to her as he kept his movements the same. It was only when her body began to spasm, naturally pulling away from him that he slowed down and released her from his hold.

Alex fell back against the sofa, her whole body tingling. As her skin began to cool down, she looked and saw Gene retreating to standing to full height, watching her with an expectant grin. “That was…” she breathed heavily. “Impressive.” Gene grinned proudly before shrugging casually.

“Don’t know why you’re so surprised, Bolls.” Alex laughed gently, rolling her eyes as she reached a hand out for assistance. Gene grabbed hold of it and pulled her up to standing, pulling her close to his body. Her hands played with the tie around his neck as Gene’s hand snaked around her waist.

“You are overdressed, Detective Chief Inspector.” She whispered.

“Concealed weapon Bolly. Fancy strip-searching me?”

“If you’d follow me to the interview room, Mr. Hunt.” Alex purred, stepping out of his embrace, but keeping a gentle hold off his tie. Tugging him along with her and she backed into her bedroom.

Gene dropped his cocky humor as he was lead into Alex’s room, the one place he never thought he’d be invited to. As he crossed the threshold, Alex let the fabric off his tie, slip from her fingers as she made her way to her bed. Gene kicked the door closed behind him as he watched her climb onto the bedsheets, sitting on her knees and waiting for him to approach. He took the moment to stand still and take in the moment. He wanted this moment seared into his brain for the inevitable day he did die, this would be one of those most wonderful moments he would see before he went. The room was dark, Alex only lit up by an outside street lamp. Illuminating the sultry eyes beckoning him further. He kicked off his shoes and wandered over to her. Her hands reached out to take hold of his shirt collar again. Alex pulled him down to meet her lips as they kissed, slowly. tenderly. Her hands reached around his neck, stroking the gentle scruff of hair at the base of his neck. She relished in the vibrations of Gene’s hum. The Manc Lion purred against her touch as she let her hands wander up and down his back. Untucking his shirt from his trousers, her lips dangled and skimmed the skin of his neck. Gene let his hands rest happily on her hips as he closed his eyes and studied the sensations of her touch. He felt her work at unbuckling his belt, a sound he never realized could be so erratic. But he guessed when it was Alex Drake unbuckling his belt, what could be sexier? It wasn’t until the idea of being released from his trousers did he realize how painful his erection now was. How desperate he was to be free of these clothes. But Alex Drake had other ideas. He had taken his time with her, and she was about to return the favor. Her lips returned to his, kissing subtle kisses as she undid his tie and threw it behind him. “Lie down.” She whispered against him. He nodded, allowing her hand to guide him onto her bed.

He lay his head on Alex’s pillow. He watched with extreme curiosity as she kneeled beside him and leaned over him, lips brushing his gently. He kissed back eagerly until her lips slid from his and returned to his neck. She briefly nipped at his earlobe as she swung a leg over and sat to straddle him. She leaned back, her hands resting on his chest as she studied the man beneath her. He looked up at her, patiently waiting for her to do whatever she pleased with him. Their eyes locked and heavy sexual tension washed over them both. Gene leaped up, claiming Alex’s mouth with his own, his hands tightly gripping her, holding desperately to her shirt. Her fingers worked at undoing each button at a time until Gene got frustrated and pulled away, lifting his shirt over his head and chucking it to the side. He attacked her neck with his mouth and teeth, the idea of flesh against flesh never having been so important until now. He undid a few of Alex’s buttons before lifting the shirt up and over her head. She went to kiss him again but he pulled back, wanting to take her in completely. He looked at her breasts, now eye level for his pleasure. Alex chuckled at the way his eyes went ideas he took one breast in his hands and felt the fleshy fullness in his palm. Feeling him explore her flesh she shook her head to focus. “You’re still wearing too many clothes.” She told him, pulling away and returning her focus to the trousers that stood in her way and what she wanted. Gene lifted his hips as Alex pulled his trouser and boxers up and off of his hips. She pulled away his socks as she finally freed his legs from their prison. Gene went to kiss her again, but she held out her hand, pushing him down onto his back. He laid and watched with anticipation as Alex slid down his body, teasing his skin with the tips of her fingers.

“Alex,” he begged as her fingernails briefly spilled along his length.

“shhh…” she hushed. “I know.” Smirking she continued her journey down his body until she was finally able to take Gene in her hand and direct him into her mouth.

Gene tried desperately to keep his eyes open as Alex took him in her mouth, wanting to have the crystal clear image in his mind for future use. But the second her sweet lips wrapped around his tip, his head flung back in intense satisfaction. Alex sucked as her head went up and down Gene’s length, her hand cupping and massaging his balls gently.

“Jesus…” Gene groaned happily. “You sure you weren’t telling the truth when you said you were a hooker? Ow!” Alex took a slight nip along the sensitive part of his shaft to reprimand him for his comment. “Cheeky Mare.” Gene chuckled as he saw Alex’s mischievous eyes with his cock in her mouth. He lay his head back against the pillow, learning his lesson and simply enjoying the gift he was being given. It wasn’t long before Gene felt the inevitable eruption building and threatening to end this blissful experience far too quickly. “Alex,” he panted urgently, prompting her to look and release him from his mouth. He failed to hold back the grin on his mouth as he looked down and saw her there. Wide expectant eyes with his member in her hands. “Come here, love.” She crawled up his body, settling herself comfortably onto him and divulging in another intense kiss. Gene’s hands took proud place, splayed across her back as their lips danced before he flipped their bodies over. Alex lay on her stomach as Gene kissed along her neck, down and up her spine again. “You still sure about this?” He asked, praying to God he wouldn’t be asked to step away now. Alex looked over her shoulder with a certain smile on her face.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure of anything since I got here.”

“Thank God,” Gene grunted as he leaned forward to claim her lips one again. As they kissed he lined himself and plunged deeply into her. Alex pulled her lips away from Gene’s, allowing her to moan freely in pleasure. She pressed herself further towards Gene as he set the pace and pounded into her. She arched her back and pulled Gene’s hands from her waist and placed them on her breast, relishing in the way he squeezed and played with them. Gene felt his climax approaching, surprised he was able to hold off when Alex had him at her mercy and her lips around him. He pulled Alex closer to him, flushing her back with his stomach as he continued riding and pulsing into her. He allowed one hand to stay entwined with hers, gently pressing and teasing her breast as the other slid down her stomach and brushed against her clit. She moaned loudly as he briefly stroked his fingers perfectly across the right area. She took her hand and guided him back to the blissful spot. Gene smiled into her neck as she moaned his name in approval. Her hand moved to hold behind her, her hand reaching to dive into Gene’s hair as she kissed along her neck. Together their climax began to match pace and they were both grunting and panting together. “Alex, I’m gonna…”

“me too… god! Me too!” They fell forward, Alex on her hands and knees as Gene towered over her, biting the skin along her spine as they both came together. Alex screamed his name as she felt him biting into her skin harder, hearing him fight back the loud grunt that rumbled in his throat.

They collapsed onto their stomaches, panting and sweating against each other's bodies as they slowly came back to earth. “That was…”

“Impressive?” Gene guessed. “Bloody marvelous?”

“Yeah,” Alex panted. “Along those lines.” They both lay still, stomach and back stuck together as they attempted to catch their breath. They could hear the commotion outside as Luigi finally managed to kick the staggers of CID out of his building and sending them home. They heard Chris and Ray’s laughter amongst the other officers on the street.

“Isn’t that the Guv’s car?” They heard Viv call the rest of CID.

“Didn’t he go home?” Shaz slurred happily. Alex and Gene both turned to look at one another before bursting into gentle laughter and sniggers. Mutually agreeing not to face the consequences of their night until the sun brought to light on to the next day.


End file.
